


Are You Sleeping?

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Sherlock Challenge Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Some things are worth waking up for...





	Are You Sleeping?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ildivouber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ildivouber/gifts), [Frakme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frakme/gifts), [Sherlycakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlycakes/gifts), [lphillips1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lphillips1994/gifts), [a_dark_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dark_dream/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of Frère Jacques.

Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?  
Soldier John, soldier John  
Criminals are racing  
It’s time for a chasing  
Marathon, marathon

Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?  
Doctor John, doctor John  
Time to put some stitches  
In Sherlock’s arse and britches  
Woebegone, woebegone

Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?  
Blogger John, blogger John  
Time to write the case up  
Cheering your fan-base up  
Ramble on, ramble on

Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?  
Best friend John, best friend John  
You are getting closer  
Don’t give up, oh no, sir  
Carry on, carry on

Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?  
Lover John, lover John  
Finally in bed now  
With Sherlock giving head now  
Both turned on, both turned on

Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping?  
Husband John, husband John  
You will stay together  
Faithfully forever  
Paragon, paragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sherlock Challenge September prompt: Sleep.
> 
> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
